Many vehicles include step pads disposed proximate the passenger doors to assist passengers in entering and leaving the vehicle. Additionally, storage space in a vehicle is a primary concern such that storage space within a step pad can be utilized. The use of step pads as an additional location for storage space takes advantage of the sturdy construction of the step pad that can carry the weight of one or more people. The step pad can also include an interior volume that is used to store and protect items placed therein. The sturdy construction of the step pad can help to prevent damage to the stored items located within the step pad's interior volume during operation of the vehicle.